Looking at the World Through a Mirror
by RavenEyes
Summary: Ron is off trying to help fight the war. Harry is at home trying to win Ron's girlfriend's heart. What will Hermione do?
1. The 1st Ripple

Chapter 1: The 1st Ripple

And so he was gone. Just like that Hermione watched Ron leave with the other Auror's in training. Ron turned around to give her a small kiss in the breeze and then he was out of sight. Hermione felt a tear fall from her check. She prayed that he would be alright.

Hogwarts hadn't been their home in two year. Harry was still waiting for Voldemort to make his move and the entire wizarding world had been preparing their forces. Ron was going to train to be an Aurors so when Harry needed him he would be ready. Hermione had been studying medical practices and war strategies as her part to help Harry. Dumbledore continued to keep Harry in constant lessons and training as to make sure he was ready when the time came.

Draco was now the new snitch for Dumbledoor ever since Snape died from a stroke. Draco's information was probably the most helpful out of everything else. He kept them updated on everything the dark lord did.

Ginny stood by Harry's side giving him comfort and hope. Ginny and Harry were to be excepting a child in about four months. It wasn't planned but you can't always plan these things. Or that was what Harry had said the day he told everyone.

Hermione was now left with nothing but her own strength. She wasn't sure how she would do with Ron gone. He was her strength. But she would carry on somehow. She would have too. There was still much work to be done. After all, the world just don't stop because of one event.

"Don't worry Hermione. He will be alright. Ron is very brave for doing this," said Harry with his arm around her.

"I know. He is doing this for us," said Hermione with her head down a little.

"No. I know the truth. He is doing this for me. He wants to help me in the end as much as he can," said Harry with a bit of sadness. "I feel like such a terrible friend."

"Why would you feel like that? You have a friend who admires you so much that he would devote 8 months of his life to help you. It's apparent Ron finds you a great friend" said Hermione with a bit of surprise.

"Because here is my best friend going off to better himself for me and I'm here absolutely in love with his girlfriend," said Harry not looking at her.

Hermione's throat tightened. Did she hear him right?

"I need to get back home. I'll see you later Harry," and Hermione left her best friend standing, while his confession of love for her hung thick in the air.

Harry couldn't believe he had just done it like that. For many months he has been trying to get the courage to tell Hermione how he feels and he finally did it. But it was so wrong. He didn't even prepare her. Plus he did it on the day Ron left. How much worse could things get? What if Hermione tells Ron? He needed to talk to her. To explain. Before things really got out of hand.


	2. Stirring Things Up

**Chapter Two: Stirring Things Up**

"Harry couldn't have been serious, could he? It would be such a wrong thing to do. Ginny was going to have his child in four months or so, how could he possibly harbor feelings for someone else. Not just anyone else but her! What would Ron think? How wrong would that be for him since he is off trying to prepare to help Harry and here Harry is confessing his love to his friend's girlfriend!"

Hermione's head hurt. This was too much information to consider at once. Maybe if she just acted like nothing happened it would all be okay. After all it wasn't like anyone else knew about this, right. But what would her life be like with Harry? She had fancied Harry for a short time in her life but then Ron sort of made a move and Harry was out of the picture. Now however when she thinks about it life with Harry would seem great.

"_Ding dong" _

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by her doorbell.

"Coming," shouted Hermione as she got off her bed and went to the door. Hermione opened the door to find Harry standing there.

"Harry what are you doing here?" asked Hermione a bit startled.

"I just needed to explain," said Harry.

"There is nothing to explain. Nothing happened. Now go home to Ginny or something," said Hermione as she started to close the door.

"Hermione I don't love Ginny. I love you," said Harry stopping her from shutting the door.

Hermione looked at her friend. She could see sadness in his eyes. It hurt him to be like this and she could tell.

"Harry we can't be. I love Ron. But if you keep this up I'm afraid old feelings for you will resurface and we both know that would be wrong. Weather you love Ginny or not you got her pregnant and you need to do what's right by her," said Hermione slightly desperately but determined.

"I am doing what's right by her. I will give her all the money she needs but when she has the kid, I'm leaving her. I can't be untrue to my heart. Not anymore. I only wished your heart felt the same way as mine," said Harry sadly.

He lowered his head to where Hermione could no longer see his face. Hermione could feel her heart breaking. Her love for Harry was out and now she was in trouble. With a sad, soft face Hermione lifted Harry's head up towards her face. Taking his wet checks in her hands she placed a kiss on his lips.

Harry felt his heart give a leap. Every nerve in his body was alive. Her lips felt like heaven. Just like he had dreamed they would. Being brave he parted her mouth a tad, just big enough to fit his tongue in. Hermione responded by introducing her tongue back.

They broke apart shortly after. Hermione smiled a small smile.

"Wont you come in Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry gave a mischievous grin.

"I think I just might do that. I have sometime before I need to be back at the headquarters," and with that Harry walked into Hermione's house.

I know, I know. Not what you would think someone who loves someone eles would do, but believe me the human mind and heart battle each other all the time. Just keep reading.


	3. Scratching the Surface

Chapter Three: Scratching the Surface

Harry and Hermione made their way slowly to Hermione's bedroom. Hermione could feel her ears filling up with blood from the rush that she was getting from Harry kissing down her shoulder.

"God he is such a good kisser!" she thought to herself. "If he kisses this good I wonder how good he …"

"Fuck, I forgot a condom," thought Harry as he removed Hermione's blouse. "I wonder if she takes birth …."

"Control. Hermione, control yourself. You really shouldn't let it get too far. I mean, what would everyone …"

"Think. What spell would protect us?" Harry tried to think of a protection spell but his body was forcing his mind to give up. He just wanted Hermione. NOW.

"Harry I can't wait any longer. Take me please," plead Hermione with hunger in her eyes. Harry responded by taking her lips with his. In the middle of a deep kiss Harry entered Hermione with passion, neediness, and love. Hermione welcomed him with the same elements. The both gave soft moans as they continued to make love.

Hermione felt herself burst with pleasure and Harry followed right behind. For a few minutes Harry laid on Hermione's chest. He could feel her breathing slow down as she cooled down from the activity she just endured.

"Harry you should get going. Everyone will be wondering where you are," said Hermione not really wanting him to leave.

"I know. I just don't want to leave. I want to stay like this forever," he said not opening his eyes.

Just then the phone rang.

"Look, the world is demanding to break this up," said Hermione as she began to squirm under Harry.

"Fine," said Harry as he got up. Hermione grabbed the phone on the 5th ring.

"Hello?"

"Hermione. Hermione it's Ginny. I want to talk to you," said a sad Ginny on the other line. Hermione looked over at Harry.

"Sure, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in 30 minutes," Hermione hung up the phone.

"I have to go," she said to Harry as she grabbed clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?" asked Harry as he got his clothes on.

"Yes, just please leave. I have an appointment. I'll talk to you later," said Hermione from the other side of the bathroom door.

Harry did what was asked of him and left. Hermione listened until she heard him leave the other room. Then she took a deep breath. What was she going to do now?

"Hey, aren't you Harry Potter's friend?" asked a tall young man. Ron looked up at him.

"Yes. Yes I am," said Ron with a smile. "The names Ron Weasley."

"Kegan," said the young man.

"Don't you have a last name?" asked Ron.

"Well I'm sure I do. But I currently don't know it. Lost part of my memory went I was eight. No family or friends. I figured since I really didn't have anyone who would worry about me while I was gone, I might as well become an Auror. How about you?" asked Kegan.

Ron sighed. "I have a girl. She is the loveliest woman in the world and I miss her terribly. The very thought of her just makes my heart go insane," said Ron with stars in his eyes.

"Sounds like a keeper," said Kegan.

"Oh she is. She's mine forever," said Ron with a full smile.


	4. Going Down

Chapter 4: Going Down

Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron feeling as if though she was about to pass out. How could she had been so stupid? Everything her and Ron had been was now ruined. And it was her fault. If she would have only left Harry alone. If only he would have left her alone.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up breaking her thoughts.

"Jennifer! I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been?" asked Hermione as she greeted her old friend from medical school.

"Well I studied in Egypt for a good nine months then decided to come back for old friends. I missed this place believe it or not," said Jennifer as she sat down. Jennifer's brown hair was much longer then Hermione remembered it but her eyes were still as brown as they had ever been.

"So what have you been doing?" asked Jennifer.

Hermione instantly thought, "_Oh not much. Cheating on Ron with his best friend. Becoming a total whore."_

But instead she said, "I finished medical school. Most of my time has been used to help with the war. Like everyone else around me."

"How is Ron?" Jennifer asked innocently.

"Oh he's ….. he's ….. off training to be an auror," said Hermione finally.

"Really! So you have some free time," said Jennifer with a smile. "Maybe we could go out sometimes."

"Oh don't be silly. I have far too much work to do," said Hermione.

"Well what are you doing here?" asked Jennifer looking around.

"I was here meeting up with Ginny," said Hermione.

"Ginny. How is Ginny doing?" asked Jennifer.

"Well …..," started Hermione but just then Ginny appeared. A very pregnant Ginny that is. Hermione could see Jennifer trying to hide her surprise.

"So I'm late," said Ginny as she sat down. "Got a little sick. Nothing to worry about though."

"It's alright. Ginny you remember Jennifer right?" asked Hermione.

Ginny looked like she just realized that someone else was at the table.

"Yes, Jennifer Brotherton. How have you been?" asked Ginny.

"Fine. Just came back from Egypt. What about you?" asked Jennifer.

"As you can see, I'm pregnant. It is due in 4 months," said Ginny with a small smile. That smile made Hermione's heart drop.

"_God Hermione you are good for nothing,"_ thought Hermione.

"Well I better get going. Hope you have a lovely evening," Jennifer said the Ginny.

"Same to you," said Ginny.

"Jennifer I'll be in touch," said Hermione as Jennifer got up.

Once Jennifer was gone Hermione looked back at Ginny.

"So what's up?" asked Hermione.

"Harry doesn't love me," said Ginny.

"He doesn't?" asked Hermione stupidly.

"No he doesn't. He is only being nice because of the baby," said Ginny close to tears.

"Oh Ginny, maybe you two could just grow on each other. I mean once the babies born things might be different," said Hermione wondering if she even believed herself.

"Trust me things will be different alright. He won't even need to see me anymore then. It will just be all about the baby," said Ginny. "Hermione I love him."

Ginny was now in tears and Hermione could feel herself tearing up as well. There was no way things were going to get any better.

Please review.


	5. Leaving It All Behind

Chapter 5: Leaving It All Behind

Hermione decided that after listening to one of her friend cry her heart out that she needed a walk. She walked through Ash Park on her way bake to her house. It had been one messed up day. Ron left at 11 in the morning. Harry and her had sex till 3. Ginny cried till 6. Now it was around 7:10 on this very difficult October day. The wind was a tad chilly but Hermione had brought her jumper with her. The leaves were turning colors and starting to die. Hermione figured Hogwarts would be really gorgeous around this time. _Hogwarts!_ That was the best idea!

"I got it!" Hermione said to herself out loud. "I can go be a nurse at Hogwarts. Harry wont be around and soon all this can die down."

Hermione figured it was a long shot but it might work. With her out of the way, she wouldn't be a factor in Ginny and Harry's relationship.

Hermione raced home to write Dumbledore.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I'm writing to offer my assistance at Hogwarts as a nurse in the Hospital Wing. This may come as a shock from my sudden interest in wishing to be employed at Hogwarts but I recently realized this would be a great opportunity. Please consider my request.

Hermione Granger

She sent it to Dumbledore immediately. He responded the next morning. She was to take apperate immediately. Hermione packed and did just what she was told without telling anyone of her whereabouts. Well almost anyone.

"Ron! Ron, we got mail in today," said Kegan as he came running up with letters. "Look! I think this one is from Hermione."

Kegan handed Ron the letter. Ron opened it quickly.

Ron,

I am working at Hogwarts for this school year. If you need me contact me there. Hope you are doing well.

Hermione

Ron's heart shank. That was so impersonal. She didn't even say she loved him. Was she mad at him for leaving? No, she said she was proud of him. What was her deal?

"Something wrong?" asked Kegan.

"No, she just didn't seem very happy," said Ron.

"Well of course she's not happy. Her man is away," said Kegan like it was obvious.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ron not completely convinced.

Hermione knew writing Ron seemed so backstabbing but she figured he would get really suspicious if she didn't inform him of her whereabouts.

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry," said Hermione to herself as she headed into Hogwarts.

Hermione asked Dumbledore to keep her working at Hogwarts a secret. She didn't tell him bluntly that she didn't want Harry to know she just simply said she didn't want anyone at all to know because she needed to get away. Dumbledore smiled and said, "of course."

Hermione knew she could trust Dumbledore.

Harry walked back and fourth in his apartment. He just couldn't believe it had actually happened. He had dreamed about that moment when he could have Hermione. When she would be in his arms as she filled with pleasure.

Harry smiled. It was wonderful.

"Hermione's gone from her apartment," said Ginny as she walked into the room. Harry jumped forgetting she was there. Then Ginny's words hit him.

"What do you mean gone?" he asked.

"I just went over there and this note was on her door," Ginny held up the note.

To Everyone,

I will be gone for the better part of the year. I needed a vacation while Ron was gone. I assure you I am fine. See you all in good time.

Hermione

Harry felt his head go light. What did she think she was playing at? Did she think if she just went away, _it_, what they had, would go away?

Ginny was staring at Harry as though she was trying to read what he was thinking. Harry composed himself and said, "I guess she really needed a break." And with that he walked out of the room.


	6. No Place Seems Safe

Chapter 6: No Place Seems Safe

Hermione sighed as she put her bags down. Her room was the normal teacher's quarters. Nothing too fancy but it had plenty of room for books to be stored.

"This is going to be nice," Hermione thought in her head.

Hermione unpacked all of the items she had brought along with her and then dressed in a nurse's robe.

Not her first pick of colors but it would do. Hermione giggled a little and smiled. It really was good to be back. Hermione stuffed her wand in her front pocket and walked out of her room. As she spun out into the corridors she ran into something rather large and hard.

"Ouch!" said Hermione as she looked to see what she had ran into.

"I wondered when you would be coming back," said Draco Malfoy with a smirk.

"Hey Ron."

"Yes," said a sleepy Ron.

"Do you think I could go back with you to London when we are done here?" asked Kegan from him cot.

Ron straightened up now with a little interest.

"If you want to mate. It's not much but I sure don't even want to leave there again once I get back," said Ron.

"Well it's just; I have never really had a home or a hometown. I just wonder from place to place most of the time and I would really like to start making some memories worth remembering," said Kegan still lying face up from his cot.

Ron gave a frown in the dark. He never had the feeling like he didn't have a place to call home nor did he have a shortage in memories. Goodness, if money was memories he would be richer then Victor Krum himself.

Ron now smiled at the thought of Victor. Somehow he, Ron Weasley had managed to get a girl who loved him even though she could have had Victor Krum.

"Man I miss Hermione," said Ron to the dark.

Kegan figured it wasn't a sentence towards him so he rolled over and fell asleep with thoughts of having a family. Ron however got up out of bed and left the room.

"I need to find a way to get home sooner," he said to himself.

"Why are you here!" asked Hermione with furry.

"I believe that was my question," said Draco. "But in any case I shall answer you..."

"Listen Malfoy, you may be helping us and everything but ….."

"**Professor** Malfoy," barked Draco.

"You are a Professor! In what?" asked Hermione stunned.

"Would you believe me if I said of the heart?" asked Draco clearly enjoying Hermione's reaction.

"Do I even have to answer that one?" asked Hermione.

"I suppose not. Potions. I am now Hogwarts new Potion Master," said Draco.

Hermione looked at Draco's robes. They certainly like Snape's old wardrobe. Draco had on a very expensive looking three piece black robe. His tie was a silk Slytherin green and his chuff links had the Slytherin coat of arms on them. He looked absolutely divine.

"_This is not what I need,"_ thought Hermione to herself.

"I sorry but I forgot why you are here?" asked Draco like he was trying to get the information from Hermione.

"I didn't say. Nor is it any of your business," Hermione started to walk away in the other direction when she heard Draco yelled down the corridor at her.

"Nice nurses robs!"

Hermione stopped, looked down at her outfit and closed her eyes.

"_I am so stupid,"_ she thought as she continued on her way.


	7. Chaos

Chapter 7: Chaos  
"Harry we need to talk about names," said Ginny.  
"Do we have to now? I'm kind of busy with something," said Harry not even looking up at her. He had been busy ever since Hermione had left.  
"Harry, the baby is due in three months! We are running out of later dates," said Ginny stressed. She figured by now that she needed to get over the hopes of Harry and her making it but he was still going to have to care about his kid. Otherwise she wasn't going to let him around at all.  
Harry looked up at her as if he could read her mind.  
"Look, I wish you would find out if it was a boy or a girl. Then we could take this name business more seriously," said Harry.  
Ginny starred at Harry for the longest time then she shook her head and left the room. Harry knew Ginny wanted to be surprised at what the baby was. He was getting worse and worse at not caring how Ginny felt.  
"I don't need to be with someone who doesn't even care if I live or die. Who doesn't even care if their own child is safe or not," thought Ginny as she walked out of Harry's study.  
"I'm going to go somewhere I will be missed," said Ginny and she apperated to her flat.

Hermione's first month at Hogwarts was pretty clam with the exception of Draco's encounter. Since her first day she hadn't really seen much of Draco except in the halls once in a while. But he seemed to in thought to notice her. Which was how she wanted it. Hermione figured with all the Dark Lord's meeting that Draco had to attend he was probably too busy for even dinner. That's why he was never in the Great Hall.  
One day Hermione was finishing up a wart-removing charm gone wrong when she had a visitor. It turned out to be Dumbledore.  
"Hermione I was wondering if I could have a word with you," he said in his soft tone.  
"Of course," said Hermione as she shut her office door. "What is it?"  
"Hermione as you know Miss. Weasely is with child, Harry's child."  
"At the mention of Harry's name Hermione tensed. What could this be about?  
"Which of course troubles me greatly. As I am sure you can guess why," said Dumbledore.

But Hermione didn't know why! She didn't have the answer. It could be a number of things, one as unlikely as the next. Dumbledore couldn't know about her and Harry, could he!

"I'm not sure what you mean Professor," said Hermione.

Dumbledore look at Hermione with his emotion-filled eyes.

"Harry Potter's child could be just what Voldemort needs," said Dumbledore.

Hermione felt the room get cold. "What do you mean?"

"Hermione, could you think of anything in the world that Voldemort would love to have or to destroy more then Harry Potter?"

"No."

"Well imagine if he could get his hands on another little Harry. A part of Harry Potter that is helpless. A baby Harry."

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick.

"He could use Harry's baby in so many ways. He could kill it to hurt Harry. He could take it and raise it to be evil or he could just simply kill it as a way to release some of that built up anger he has had since the day he was unsuccessful in killing Harry as a baby. He has a chance to relive history in a way and change the end," Dumbledore was looking at Hermione as if he was trying to convince Hermione of the danger Ginny was in. Hermione felt very sick and dizzy. She wanted to lie down.

"So why is this just coming up now. Ginny has been pregnant for 7 months?" asked Hermione while she was trying to keep her posture.

"Very good question. We figured that while Ginny was under our close watch Voldemort wouldn't dare try anything but now Ginny has seemed to have run off."

"What do you mean "run off"?" asked Hermione with slight fear.

"She has left a note saying that she won't stay around anymore with people whom don't care about her and that her and her baby is going to have a nice life together without any interference. She's gone," said Dumbledore.

"Well what are we doing to find her?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Dumbledore plainly.

"**Nothing**?."

"Harry seems to think that if we let her go into hiding and she succeeds so that even we can't find her then it is unlikely that Voldemort will locate her as well," said Dumbledore.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She just couldn't believe that Ginny in less then a month now had the strength to leave Harry after being so in love with him. What had Harry turned into when she had left? Did Hermione make a monster out of Harry by just leaving him?

"Harry has decided to come to Hogwarts for a little clearing of his head. We are expecting him in a few days," said Dumbledore.

"What," yelled Hermione standing up. "No he can't."

"Miss. Granger I have felt since you arrived her that there is a real reason as to why you needed to come here and get away from everyone but I have left you alone. Now however I wish you would confine in me. I won't judge."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with more intensity then ever.

"Professor, I just really can't be around Harry right now," said Hermione softly.

"I see. I am most sorry to say that Hogwarts is open to anyone who wishes to resort to its safety and I can't simply tell Harry he can't come because you don't wish to see him. I'm sorry Hermione."

Dumbledore got up and left.


End file.
